Un appel, un clochard et un anniversaire
by The Insane Jane
Summary: Antoine se prépare à appeler son ami Mathieu pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… OS - Matoine envisagé – VDF – Yaoi – (K cause Yaoi)


**Un appel, un clochard et un anniversaire**

_Résumé :__ Antoine se prépare à appeler son ami Mathieu pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… OS - Matoine envisagé – VDF – Yaoi – _

Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et leurs émissions respectives appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Le Visiteur du Futur appartient à François Descraques. Florent Dorin appartient à lui-même.

Bonsoir ^^ !

Alors j'sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça, mais ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je veux croiser le Visiteur du futur et le Matoine. Cette fois-ci c'est un petit OS, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y'aura probablement d'autres cross-overs avec le VDF, et pourquoi pas avec d'autres univers que j'adore… (Matoine/Star Wars ça vous dit ? xD)

Bien, j'viens d'avoir une idée, j'vais la noter. (pas le Matoine/Star Wars, je précise)

Sinoon, désolé encore à tout ceux qui attendent la suite de UNIDF mais je m'éclate bien en ce moment à écrire des OS un peu cons xD La suite va finir par arriver, ne désespérez pas !

Au fait, cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire louche à ce cher Mathieu (si tu passes un jour par là, j'suis désolé mais j'me voyais mal t'envoyer mon Green Tea Grenade Raisin Blanc Pierre Martinet qui traîne à ma gauche par la poste vois-tu. D'ailleurs, il est vraiment super bon son truc, je l'avais acheté pour déconner mais sérieux, il est cool.)

Un bisou à toutes les UB de Twitter, et en particulier celles qui font partie du projet de correspondance épistolaire (j'parle comme ma prof de français…), ça a fait super plaisir à la postière que j'ai rencontré à la Poste (bah oui, j'l'ai pas croisé chez Monoprix hein) de voir que j'avais écrit des lettres à des amies quand on peux s'envoyer des mail. (c'est elle qui me l'a dit… wtf xD)

Bien, à bientôt pour la suite de mes aventures ici et sur Twiiiitter (go ma fiche pour l'avoir !),

Bonne lecture bande de… d'Aubergines !

**TheInsaneJane**

* * *

><p>Un simple mardi de septembre. Antoine Daniel flâne sur son ordi depuis seulement quelques minutes quand son téléphone se met à sonner.<p>

« Anniversaire de l'autre schizo » lui indique le rappel qu'il s'était mis.

Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant du jour où il avait programmé cette alarme, puis se décide à prendre son portable pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son cher bro du web, Mathieu Sommet, qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 26 ans.

Il déverrouilla l'appareil et commença à chercher son ami dans ses contacts lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la pièce suivi d'un cri :

« NON ! SURTOUT N'APPELLE PAS MATHIEU ! »

Antoine se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il connait bien, Florent Dorin, l'interprète du Visiteur du Futur, une Web-Série que notre cher touffu national aime tout particulièrement.

Antoine le dévisageait avec une moue indéchiffrable sur le visage, ce que le nouvel arrivant remarqua immédiatement.

« Quoi ? J'ai une crotte de nez qui dépasse ? » fit ce dernier avec un air un peu ahuri.

« Euh Flo'… Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, costumé et maquillé en Visiteur ? » lâcha finalement Antoine, tenant toujours son portable dans sa main gauche.

Sa chambre étant au deuxième étage, Antoine ne voyait pas trop comment son ami avait réussi à s'introduire chez lui. Surtout avec le costume de la série qui n'est décidément pas la meilleure tenue pour faire de l'escalade.

« Ok… On m'avait prévenu que t'étais con, mais à ce point là c'est triste. » répondit « Flo ».

« Euh merci pour l'insulte mais… WHAT THE FUCK ? De quoi on t'a « prévenu » ? Je pige rien, c'est un canular ou quoi ? »

« T'es mignon bonhomme mais j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi. Alors j'sais pas qui c'est ton « Flo » là, ni ton « visiteur », alors tu vas bien m'écouter sagement et faire ce que je te dis. »

_C'est quoi ce délire ? _pense Antoine. Florent avait donc perdu la boule ?

« Pour commencer, N'APPELLE PAS MATHIEU ! » dit l'inconnu, coupant Antoine dans ses pensées.

« Mais… c'est son anniversaire ! J'vais pas lui souhaiter en premier sur les réseaux sociaux… »

« Ça je le sais mon coco, mais si tu l'appelles, VOILÀ CE QUI VA SE PASSER : Tu vas l'inviter à boire une bière et il va accepter. »

« Bah oui… C'était le but de mon appel… » répliqua Antoine, toujours aussi gêné d'avoir une copie de son ami Florent dans sa chambre. Et cet homme semblait ne pas être au courant de l'existence de la série dont son costume provenait… C'était plus que louche.

« ARRÊTE DE ME COUPER ! » hurla l'autre homme, figeant le chevelu, alors dans ses réflexions, sur son fauteuil. « Donc, reprenons, il va accepter et vous allez passer une bonne soirée. Pour déconner tu vas lui offrir un « bisou d'anniversaire ». Mais ce simple baiser va s'emballer à cause de l'alcool et l'autre schizophrène va t'annoncer qu'il t'aime depuis des mois. »

« Euh… Attends… C'est vrai c'que tu me racontes là !? » s'étouffa Antoine quand à la possibilité de l'amour de son ami pour lui.

« Tu vas lui annoncer que tu le trouves trop mignon aussi, et vous allez vous re-embrasser. » continua le « visiteur » en ignorant la question d'Antoine. « Vous allez dormir ensemble puis finir par vous mettre en couple après quelques jours passés tout les deux. Ça va être super génial pour votre duo pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez à vous afficher en public, et donc l'annoncer à vos fans. Là vous allez devenir LE couple en vogue, encore plus que le Brangelina ! Bref, tout le monde est content, les oiseaux chantent et les gens ramassent des fleurs dans les champs. MAIS ! Vous allez être tellement appréciés que votre communauté va finir par vous obéir presque aveuglément. Et le 29 mars 2024 vous allez créer une journée « À BAS LA TÉLÉ CHALLENGE » qui consistera à balancer son téléviseur d'une façon cool et de le filmer. »

« Euh attends, je suis plus là… On va devenir vraiment aussi cons ? » demanda Antoine, qui avait déjà oublié le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas cet individu.

« Faut croire. Bref, les gens vont balancer leurs télévisions partout, dans la rue, dans les rivières, dans la forêt… Et personne ne va les ramasser, évidemment. Et avec le temps, tous les points d'eau vont devenir imbuvables en France. La présidente de la République de cette époque demandera alors de l'eau propre aux Américains et ceux-ci ne vont donner que du Coca ! Et à force de ne boire que du Coca, en 2053 TOUT LES FRANÇAIS SONT DEVENUS OBÈSES ET LES GENS ROULENT POUR SE DÉPLACER ! » termina-t-il enfin en hurlant sur le pauvre chevelu.

« Donc… Si j'appelle Mathieu pour l'inviter à boire un coup, en 2053 les gens roulent c'est ça ? » Répondit le touffu, nullement inquiet maintenant qu'un taré se trouve dans sa chambre et lui annonce son futur.

« Exactement ! » fit d'ailleurs ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

« Mais si je n'invite pas Mathieu, les gens ne rouleront pas ? » continua Antoine.

« Oui… ! »

Le visiteur glissa ses mains dans ses poches avec un air satisfait tandis qu'Antoine continuait de réfléchir.

« Tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ? »

« Évidemment que c'est vrai ! »

_Mais alors… Mat m'aime vraiment ? Et il se passe quoi si on ne sort pas ensemble ? _capta d'un coup le chevelu.

« Et si… si je décide d'empêcher que les gens roulent en n'invitant pas Mathieu ce soir…Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Bah… Tu vas te marier avec une jolie blonde dans quelques années et lui tombera en dépression et se mettra à l'escalade en kigurumi panda, nouvelle discipline de son invention. Et puis un jour il va glisser et s'exploser dans la montagne. »

« Attends… Je serais responsable de la mort de mon pote tu veux dire !? » s'exclama le présentateur de _What The Cut !?_, visiblement choqué.

« Euh… Indirectement, ouais. » fit le sosie de Florent en regardant sa console. « Mince ! J'suis en retard pour la prochaine annulation ! Allez, TCHAO ! » termina-t-il en disparaissant dans une nuée de pixels.

Antoine dévisagea l'endroit où se tenait ce « visiteur du futur » il y'a quelques secondes, avant d'hurler un bon coup.

Une fois calmé, il reprit son téléphone en tremblant.

« Donc, si je l'invite à la maison ce soir, on va se mettre ensemble, puis créer une journée débile et après les gens rouleront… » fit-il à voix haute, ne doutant plus de la véracité des propos de l'autre homme bizarre en l'ayant vu disparaître.

Le choix était compliqué, ou il était à l'origine d'une maladie étrange et horrible, ou il participait indirectement à la mort de son pote.

Mais après tout… Ce n'était que deux possibilités face aux innombrables destins possibles ! Et puis le « visiteur » ne lui avait pas interdit d'appeler son pote, mais de l'inviter chez lui…

Sûr de son idée, Antoine attrapa son Smartphone et tapa rapidement le numéro du plus vieux.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA COUILLE ! Je sais. Ouais. T'es peut-être le plus vieux mais ça t'autorise pas à me prendre de haut Sommet ! On verra tiens… Ouais ouais, j'y crois mon chou. Non, mais je m'invite chez toi avec un pack de Barbãr ce soir ! Ah ! Mais j'te laisse pas l'choix mon petit ! Ta gueule toi-même. À ce soir mon bichon ! »

Bah oui… Le « visiteur » l'avait mis en garde s'il invitait Mat chez lui… pas si lui s'invitait chez Mat ! Et puis si ce qu'il lui avait raconté s'avèrerai véridique, à savoir que Mathieu ait bien des vues sur lui, ça promettait d'être drôle ! Non ?

**END.**

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas les reviews bande de tartiputes et on s'retrouve très vite !<p>

Keur sur vou 3

Jaaaane


End file.
